


Just To Be A Kid Again

by Jv_chara



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (But mostly Punz bc PUNZ), (Points may vary for chapter and chapter), (bc I cannot write in character if it would save my life), Aftermath of Torture, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Feels, Anxious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Backstory, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF, Child Soldiers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dead People, Death, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Found Family, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Gods, Grieving, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I mean he tried his best, Idk they got they issues, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Little Brothers, Loneliness, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz centric, Manipulation, Mentions of religion, Minor Original Character(s), Needles, No beta we die like my sainty, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Out of Character, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Siblings, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Torture, Punz Puffy Sam and Dream family dynamic bc its pog, Regret, Running Away, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Scars, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Suicide Notes, Techno and Wilbur can hear the voices, Technoblade Backstory (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), egg, ghost child, he really did, red egg, siblings are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jv_chara/pseuds/Jv_chara
Summary: Dream disappeared for a week and now Punz is looking for him.One day he finally finds him."Punz?"Just not alive.Nor the age he was when he left.(Aka Punz looking after child ghost Dre and the problems that come with this, the dabble fic)
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 1245





	1. I’d Rather Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these ideas are not original 
> 
> Inspired by Monophobia by LampLight143
> 
> AND EVERYONE FROM THE GHOST DREAM DISCORD SERVER 
> 
> These are their ideas and I am just writing them : DDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Kero Kero Bonito

> _One a time ago,he had family._
> 
> _He had nothing but family._
> 
> _Now he had nothing again,with no family._
> 
> _He had scars that would never heal,and he would never show._
> 
> _They surround him like vines and now he feels like he is suffocating._
> 
> _He had a family._
> 
> _He had friends._
> 
> _He never did have a home but the people were his home._
> 
> _Now he is here,the burning in his lungs and his brain becoming slowly fuzzy._
> 
> _He wonders why the gods would ever bless someone like him._
> 
> _And if they ever repented for blessing a mortal like him._
> 
> _Maybe instead of a blessing,it is a curse._
> 
> _He didn’t care anymore._
> 
> _All he wanted was peace._
> 
> _And he is finally going to get it.  
>  _

-x-

Punz knew that Bad knew better to ask anyone else,especially Sap and George.Asking Punz was the next best choice,since it seemed like the blondes seem to always be together.

“It's all business Bad,Dream doesn't really tell me anything other than what we're going to do that say”

“I know! But you and Dream were close once a time,right? Sam told me”

“A long time ago,Bad” Punz signed, “Plus that doesn't mean he tells me where he disappears to”

Bad gave him a look of worriedness,Punz sigh and interrupted the hybrid before he was able to say anything else.

“I’ll look for him,gonna need to get my payment anyways”

“Thank you so much! When you find him please tell me and Sam first! Sam really needs him to talk about the prison” Bad said excitedly, “Puffy has been also looking for him for a while now,she says she needs help for the nether”

“Of course they both are” Punz muttered before leaving.

Punz knew that they were just using an excuse.

Sam is already almost done with the prison and is smart enough to know everything to do next without asking Dream.

And Puffy needs no help when it comes to the nether.

He knew that those were lies.

And maybe he lied as well.

-x-

Punz was walking around the forest on the outskirts,he feels like he has been wandering in circles by now.Bad was worried about Dream,he hasn’t been seen in a while and he started to get worried.Dream disappeared often,but not for this long.A couple days,maybe even a couple of weeks.

But never a month.

The forests hold no hints of anyone being there,all Punz saw was the dark wood and the dirt on the ground.No signs of Dream anywhere.Punz pushed his hair back,he felt himself get a bit annoyed.

“Out of everyone,why couldn't it be Tommy I had to look for? At least it would be easier than trying to find Dream”

The kid was loud,on purpose or not.

Dream was loud but only when he wanted to.

Dream hides until he wants to be found.

Punz knew that, and now he feels foolish to even try to look for the dirty blonde.

There's a reason why the blonde is so infamous around the lands.

Punz doesn't even know why he chose to go look for Dream.

Punz knows Dream well enough that Dream would always be okay in the end.

But of course that never calmed down the worriedness in his chest.

It took a bit more walking before he stumbled upon something of interest,if he would walk any faster he would have probably walked past it.There were large indented lines between one of the dark colored trees,it was almost as if someone had been trying to fight with it. It was an odd thing,but what was even odder was the half piece mask that was laying not too far from it.

“What did you get yourself into,Dream?” Punz said to himself as he picked up the half mask.

Punz felt his chest get heavily,he knew something was wrong.Dream never took the damn thing off,there were thousands of masks that Dream had repaired or just gotten it replaced.Once his mask was destroyed,he refused to go anywhere without a replacement or a subitutie.

Punz knew this.

But he also knew that Dream was a capable person,way more than most people around.

So why did this bother him so much?

As much as he hates it,he really cares for Dream.The man that cares nothing for chaos,the man who chooses to keep everyone at an arm's distance,the man who has no care in the world.

No care for friends.

No care for family.

No care for oneself.

But in the end,Dream would always be his baby brother.

And Punz hates that.

There was a slight noise in the bushes,Punz made sure to take out his sword imminitalty.

The thing in the bush went back,as if i got scared off.But Punz could tell that the thing didn't leave.

“Hey! Come out,I could still tell you there!” He yelled out.

The bush shifted and moved,to only reveal a small teary eyed pale child.

A light green eyed child with a ghostly compiction and had light freckles around his face.

Punz felt his eyes widen and his knees weaken.

No

Nonononon

He must be imagining things,this..

He…  
Punz got his knees and looked at the young boy.

“Dream?” His voice was soft and he tried to come closer.

The boy ducked back in the bushes but his green eyes were noticeable.

“Kid! Don’t run away! Are you okay?” Punz tried to make sure his voice was steady.

The boy popped out again,looking a bit scared.

His eyes were full of tears.

To say the truth,Punz has frozen up.

Punz didn’t know what to do,the most powerful being in the server.

Is it just a child now?

“Dream,hey? I got your mask”Punz said,softly.

He gave Punz a confused look,he looked cautious.

“Dream? Is that my name?” He got out of the bushes.

Dream was wearing a greenish blueish sweater (which was far too big for the boy,big enough that his hands were well hidden from the long sleeves) and baggy shorts (which you could mistake as pants),his dirty blonde hair being medium length,you could barely see the color though.

The colors on him seemed faded compared to the rest of the forest,he was a faded blue against the dark brown and green trees.

He looked about 10-11.

He was also floating off the ground.

Punz knew what that meant.

And he felt like he was going to get sick.

“Yeah it is,do you remember anything-” His voice slightly shakes before getting interrupted.

The ghostly figure went up and hugged him,looking up at him with a proud expression.

“I remember you! Your Punz! Punz ! Punz!” The boy repeated,he held onto Punz’s chest like a kola.  
He felt himself tighten his grip when deciding to hug back, melting in the younger boy's hug.

It felt nostalgic.

And it hurted.

Fuck,it hurted so much.


	2. Hey Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Molina

Punz didn’t have much.

He had his sworn brother and sister.

The cloths on his back and a gold chain that reminded him of the past.

He didn’t need much else.

Especially some random brat.

“It's following us,” The blonde said,his voice leaking in annoyance.

“I told you shouldn't have feed him,now he is gonna follow us” Sam loudly whispered,glaring at the sheep hybrid, “Just keep walking faster,maybe we'll lose him”

Punz knew this was gonna happen,it always did with their sister.She had a soft spot with small things,specifically animals.

To their luck,the kid they found in the village, was small.

Far too small.

When they turned,the kid turned.The boy would weakly hide behind any tree,branch or bush when they turned around,he would speed up when they did.Sam and Punz were getting annoyed but Puffy looked more endeared by it than anything.

The older boys moved faster while the sheep hybrid chose to walk a little slower and slower.

“Come on guys,look at him,we can’t just leave him” The sheep hybrid said,looking quite remorseful.

“He's going to be a burden,Puffy we don’t have much money left.Even if we wanted to bring him,he would be better off.His probably just a lost kid” The green masked boy said,refusing to walk slower.

“A lost kid would start crying and yelling,look at him! He looks so...alone” Puffy said,finally stopping to look at the kid,the kid made sure to duck behind a tree when she stopped.

“Puffy,come on,” Punz said, trying to pull Puffy to walk. “We could get you a bird,tiny slime,anything but not a kid-” Puffy pulled away and walked towards where the boy was hiding.

“Puffy-” Sam was gonna start before Puffy shushed him.

Puffy crouched down and made sure to put a good distance between the boy and herself,not to scare him.Puffy gave him a sweet smile and opened her back back and got out a bread and put it towards him.

“Hi! My name is Puffy,what's your name lil’ duckling? Here take this,you still look hungry” She said sweetly.

Punz knew a nickname very well.

“She got attached,” Sam signed,rubbing his temples.

The (what they assumed) 7 year old boy had long and floofy hair that barely covered his eyes,his clothes looked like they barely fit him,the sleeves on the shirt were too big and the baggy pants were practically dragging on the floor,in particularly his left leg and arm looked a bit bruised up,with the leg looking particularly i bad shape, he seemed to have bandages around his neck.Punz observed the boy’s green orbs focused on Puffy and the bread, he looked scared.It was a good while before the boy finally came closer and grabbed the bread cautiously,he looked at it before taking a small bite and smiling happily.

“It's good,huh?”Puffy said,she got closer and was able to pet the boy's hair,Punz swore the boy slightly flinched at the gentle touch.

“t-thank y-ou..” It came out as a small squeak,the stutter coming out and the boy looking a bit nervous.

Yep this did it.

Punz and Sam knew that Puffy had fallen,fallen hard.

“Does your leg hurt?”

He gave a small nod.

“ is it fine that i could hold you?” She said,extending her arms out.

The boy eyed it cautiously,as if it was a foriegn for him.He slowly got closer and as soon as he accepted the hug,she picked him and with a slight squeak,he stayed still in her grasp.

“Puffy,let's talk about this-” Punz started but she simply walked by both of them with a huff.

“His staying,come on i already picked him up,you can’t expect me to just leave him again” Puffy said making sure to look at them at an angle where the small daker hair blonde would be noticed.

“Did you even ask the kid if he wants to come with us or not?” Sam said,a bit annoyed.

Puffy gave off her own annoying look,instead with a pout.

“I know he wants to come with us,he has been following us since the last village”

“That is not a-”

“That village was a couple miles back,and it is not really like we could go back! All because someone decided to steal the wrong diamond from the wrong person” Giving Punz a dirty stare while he just whistled as a response.

“Whatever,kid do you want to come with us?” Sam said directly to the kid,staring him down even though the green creeper mask.

The kid looked away from him,looking scared,but gave a small nod.

Sam was the oldest and had the last word for most of their decisions.

But both Puffy and Punz know that out of all of them,(even puffy),Sam had a big heart for kids.

I mean,that is how he ended up with Punz and Puffy after all.

After a couple of seconds of Sam thinking,he sighs.

“Fine we could keep him,but you're giving the kid your half on the food” Sam said,but both Puffy and Punz know that he doesn't mean it.

“You're such a pushover,”Punz jokingly said before going to look at the boy.

The boy looked shaken up,he seemed like he was paused into a flight or fight action but chose to freeze.

“What's your name?”Punz asked,taking a closer look at the boy.

He noticed how particular his green eyes were and the many freckles scattered his face.

His eyes frozen up and hid his face in Puffy’s neck.

“I- i d-don’t ha-ave o-one”

“You don’t?” Sam inquired.

The boy shook his head.

“Well I guess we would have to give you one?” Puffy said smiling

Punz swore that Sam smiled under his mask.

Punz mentality groaned.

Sam had fallen too.  
-x-  
“Do you remember anything?”

“I remember your name is Punz!”

“Anything else?”

“Hmmm”

The small ghost had his arms around Punz’s neck while he carried him,Punz started walking back to his base with the boy in hand.

The boy looked deep in thought.

Punz was still trying to handle this.

Was he supposed to cry? To grieve? Move on?He didn’t know how to handle this.

Oh god.

What about Puffy and Sam?

“OH! I remember one thing!”

“A lot of water!”

Punz froze up a bit,stopping mid walk before continuing.

“Water?”

“Yep a lot of water and it was hard to breath”

“Is that how you think you died?”

“I think so,but they weren’t the only things that hurted”

“What do you mean?”

Dream removed his arms from Punz’s neck and looked at Punz,seriously.

“My brain hurted”

“Oh?”  
Dream nodded.

“I remember feeling sad,like i lost something,and then i remember falling and keep falling and…”

Dream leaned his head on Punz’s chest,clutching the fabrics of his sweater to get even closer to Punz's chest.

“I d-don’t want to talk about it anymore”

Punz looked at the boy and began to rub his back comfortingly.

“Its okay,you don’t have to remember if you don’t want too right now”

The boy nodded and just hid his face onto the older’s sweater.

Punz felt helpless,what was he supposed to do here?

Dream drowned.

Was it an accident? No that's impossible,Dream loved the water and was a great swimmer.

But he couldn't-

The way he described it-

Could have he really..

Punz clutched the smaller boy a bit tighter.

…

-x-  
Punz wasn't pleased with having another mouth to feed.

He knows that things would just get harder.

But the kid was like a parasite and Punz was forced to carry him next.

Punz tried to complain and say that the kid could just walk but with Puffy fiercely protective of the boy and Sam becoming as bad as her,he decided to just do it.

He hung onto Punz’s neck as if it would be dropped any minute now.

“Th-thank you f-for ca-carrying me” The boy squeaked out.

“You're welcome,just don’t get too used to it,” Punz said,a bit of a softer voice.

“We're going to have to buy some bandages in the next town,” Sam said eyeing the boy’s arm and leg.

“Yep, duckling’s bruises are going to get worse if we don’t”

“We are not calling him duckling” Sam protested

“Why not! I don’t see you giving any suggestions!”

“Well err that doesn't matter! Jeez we could choose a name when the kid is actually awake”

The boy seemed to calm down and relax in Punz’s arms,falling asleep.Punz didn’t notice until Sam pointed it out.

Sam and Puffy keep talking about names while Punz trailed behind them.

It didn’t feel bad.

Honestly,

It felt like a home.

The way he,Puffy and Sam lived was unpredictable.

No life for any child.

He doesn't know what he was getting into.

I guess he just had to let the chaos run wild.

Like he always does.

With his brother and sister side to side.

And guess his new little brother as well.

Chaos waits for no one

And so he,Punz

Will chase it,with his sister and brothers.

-x-

He wished he didn’t

-x-

He is going to have to tell the rest eventually.

But for right now.

“Hey Dream,it's getting a bit late,can ghosts even sleep?” Punz said,in a light voice.

He let Dream get a handle of the whole dead thing.

(and maybe him as well)

“I don’t know,i could try to sleep!” He said excitedly as if it were a game.

If only you were that easily to get to sleep as a kid,Punz thought.

Punz continued walking until he reached his base,it was already near sunset when he got back and he had a sleepy ghost boy in his arms.

“I guess they do sleep”Punz whispered as he

He dropped Dream off on his bed.

A small smile formed on his face,but he couldn't help but feel his chest feel a sense of heaviness and pain.

He left his base and sat in front of it.

His face was crying and he felt himself clutching his face in his hands.

Punz breaks.

He's gone.

His idoitic.

Sadistic

Pained

Little brother.

Died.

WHY?

Why?

…

Was it for the best?

Why does he feel pain for someone who brought so much pain?

Was it because he could only see the little boy instead of the monster?

WAS it because he saw the boy inside the monster?

The one he loved as family.

The one he failed.

“I’m so sorry dream”

“I’m sorry”

Punz felt so tired.

So tired that he didn’t even feel the emerald eye staring at him break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surely really like just random people just adopting dream-


	3. Hug All Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Cavetown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If their are any mistakes its because I need to edit it

_  
_ _Where he stood was utter darkness,his eyes looking at the figure in front of him. T_ _hey were on a cliff,he saw the stone under his feet and the figure on the edge,he stood there until he began to speak._

  
  


_“I like falling_

_Falling was better in flying._

_Flying felt free_

_But when free, you also hope_

_At least when you know you are falling_

_You already lost hope”_

  
_The figure looked ahead,he could only see him from behind._ _He had two large wings and had blond hair._

  
_“Why did you do it?” He asked quietly,clutching himself closely,feeling a sudden coldness._

_The scene went dark._

_He could only now see the figure,he turned around.His green eyes looked at him,scars indicted in his face and with a small smile._

  
_“Falling was my freedom”_

_"My wings were long gone and i was already falling”_

_“The only thing was….”_

_  
“I finally hit the ground”_

_He jumped, he tried to go grab the winged man, he reached his hand but missed and stumbled off the edge._

  
  


_And they both fell together._

-x-

Punz felt something heavy on him,his eyes flickering open to meet the sunrise and a small body on top of him. 

The kid must have woken up and came to him during the night. 

He messes with his hair,everything feels so real for a moment. 

He really felt like he was a kid again,how Dream would refuse to not be away from the trio,clinging onto them like a lost puppy.

How he always made sure to to not tell Sam or Puffy of any mischief Dream caused (and perhaps with a little help),Sam would never tell Puffy ether on good days.Puffy would scold them to be careful in her motherly voice,never really meaning it in the end. 

It was all fun. 

He misses it. 

He shook the small ghost figure,the boy giving slight goran in annoyance.

“Sleeping outside is not really normal” He said while the boy gave him a slight pout.

“You're sleeping out here first”He said, burying his face into Punz’s chest. “You looked sad,why are you sad?”

He gave a small smile,before pulling on the freckled green boy's cheeks. 

“Nothing to worry about brat” 

He gave a small pout,his pasty green pupil-less eyes giving an annoyed look. 

Punz saw the boy before the monster was mad. 

He had long blonde hair

Green eyes

Freckles 

And looked happy and then had all the things that made him, well,special.

Before the mask.

… 

He is here again.

_He now really wished he was not._

“So,how was your sleep?” He asked,ruffling his hair, “I don’t think sleeping out here is not very comfortable” 

“It was good!” Dream gave a big smile  
  
“Did you remember anything?” 

Dream got up from Punz’s lap,hovering slightly from the ground.Punz studied Dream’s expression,it gave a childish expression of confusion that made Punz laugh as he got up from the ground as well.

“Nothing! I only remember you!” He said, giving a big smile pointing at Punz. 

It made Punz an endearing feeling,if not a ting of pain. 

“Do you know other things about me?”

He tilted his head to the right,like a clueless puppy. 

“I know your warm” 

“Warm?” He gave a small chuckle.  
  
He shook his head up and down happily

“You're safe! A good person!” 

“Punz?”

Punz stared at him before laughing loudly,removing any tears that may have slept out, and forcing the boy into a headlock and messed with his hair,giving him a rough noogie. 

Punz wished he was a good person.

.

.

.

  
~~_A good person would not let their little brother out of their sight._~~ ~~_._ ~~

-x-

_“Puuz please!” He whined, “You said you would teach me!”_

_“I said that, i never promised anything”_

_He pouted,looking disappointed before giving an evil smile._

_“I’ll tell Sam that you almost killed me when you pushed me off clift”_

_Punz feels chills crawling on his back._

_If Puffy was bad,Sam is 10x worse._

_Puffy is doting and spoils Dream, she won’t hesitate to fight for Dream._

_  
Sam would stab as a warning._

_“Who taught you how to blackmail?” he said sarcastically.  
  
“An ol’ friend” the 8-year old smiled  
  
“Spoiled brat,you're too young to have a ‘ol’ friend’ ” He signs “Fine! I’ll help you,but you're not allowed to use that against me anymore! Or else i’ll tell them about your little adventure involving you almost getting killed by drowned”  
  
_

_“Bleh, fine” Was his only response,giving a slight pout but his eyes shined in excitement._

_Punz threw him a small wooden sword._

_“Let's get started now”_

_He smiled and he smiled back._

  
  


-x- 

Dream couldn't have drowned. 

There is only one way,one way he could have drowned. 

Because it is impossible for Dream to drown.

That would mean he did on purpose. 

  
  


Punz really didn’t want to think of that. 

  
  


“Puuunz this is boring”

“It has to be here somewhere” He ignored the whining ghost and buried his hands into the chest,taking out every items and thing from it.

“Just wait a little longer,Dream” 

He noticed there was a small frown crawling on his face. 

“Dream?” 

“Is that really my name?” He said quietly,clutching his knees together, “It doesn’t feel right”

Punz stayed quiet for a moment. 

“No, that was your new name, would you like me to call you by your old name?” 

“My old name?” His head tilted in confusion. 

“When we found you we got you a name,you didn’t like yours so we gave you one.” Punz looked through a book before shaking his head and putting the already big pile of items, “When alive you got separated,you changed your name” His voice cracked a bit towards the end.

The boy looked at Punz,Punz could tell he wanted to ask more questions. 

“What's my name then?” He asked,Punz noticed that he looked like he wanted to ask more. 

“Clay” He said simply said

“Can you call me Clay then? It feels better than Dream” He asked, a bit shyly.

A soft smile crept his mouth. 

“Yeah”

I failed you 

I failed you 

I failed you,

  
Clay. 

“Here” 

“Whats this?” The boy looked curiously at the book.

The book was ripped and faded out, some of the pages looked like they were ripped out. Punz knew it was very selfish of him for wanting Dream to remember him, to remember before the SMP and everything after. To maybe only remember these memories.He was selfish.

He knew that.

“The first step to remembering things” He ruffled his hair, “Well at least a couple of old memories, their old pictures of when you were alive”

“Okay!” He gave a cheerfully smile 

It feels like the right thing.

He left the room and sigh, Punz had to say something. 

At least to her. 

_You Whisper to Puffy: Are you busying? We need to talk_

Sam should also know but...

_/msg Sam ……|_

_/msg S..|_

_/msg|_

Not yet. 

Sam wouldn't take it well,not well at all. 

No,both of them wouldn't take it well,but at least Puffy could hold it together. 

If Sam were to find out off guarded.

Punz didn’t want a repeat of when he thought Clay died.

Or when he was taken away.

  
  


_Puffy Whispers To You: I’m working in the store for a while! What do you need talking about?_

_Your whisper to Puffy: It's about Dream_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah I finally figured out a decent plot for this 
> 
> I'll try to update more, maybe chapters every Friday? 
> 
> Also,
> 
> hint: hybrids 
> 
> That is all I am gonna say :)
> 
> Oh and also I am just gonna be naming chapters by songs relating to the chapter.


	4. Can I Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Missio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ideas go brrrrr 
> 
> This is more or less a filler chapter

_“There is a legend”_

_It was the same edge as before. The man was sitting on the edge, he sat at the end of it,facing away from him._

_It was all too cold._

_“The legend of the sirens” The blond man patted his hand on the floor next to him._

_He came closer and sat with the winged man._

_“It said that before they ever swam,they flew”_

_“They had wings,they flew and protected the gods”_

_“One day,the Goddess of gods convince them to enter a contest of singing against Muses,and they lost”_

_“Each of their wings were plucked”_

_“One by one”_

_“-and made into a crown”_

_“While the sirens were left to die,falling and soon left with nothing but their singing”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“The only way they could survive was taking the souls and living of the sailors attractive to their singing”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“They soon came accustomed to it”_

_“But that doesn’t mean the pain of losing wings hurt any less”_

-x-

The boy in the picture has a large smile,making a peace sign with one hand while being held by a sheep hybrid girl.Their were other pictures,one with a person looking like a younger Punz holding the camera in a way that it showed the boy looking quite annoyed with slight tears in his eyes, his hair with pink dye on his hair and Punz laughing. Another had the boy sleeping on the chest on a green masked figure.There were only a few from which the boy was older,12-13ish, they felt less warmer than the older ones. Most of those pictures had a tense vibe to them,most of them involve the younger boy and green one or younger Punz arguing.

One of the last pictures had them smiling,it was one that felt in particular that felt tense and a bit sad. 

It made his chest hurt.

He turned every page,seeing a live version of himself.

From younger to older. 

But there was something that bothered him.

Punz was nice,he felt familiar. 

The people in the pictures felt familiar.

But he had no memories. 

He looked like the boy 

but at the same time he didn’t.

The boy in the picture had wings,

Clay touched the side of his collar vine and felt slits on it.

While he only had gills.

He closed his eyes and breaths in. 

Everything went dark.

-x-

It was cold

It was all too cold 

Clay walked around,finding nothing but darkness but ended up finding someone. 

  
  


A man with large wings and long blonde hair,he was wearing a particular green hat.

  
When he got closer that man turned to him. 

His face was blank.

BlankBlankBlankBlankBlank

He was warm but not safe,Clay wanted to run but he couldn't. He froze as the man came closer. 

His face was blank. 

BlankBlankBlankBlankBlankBlank 

His presence made him feel unwanted, Clay wanted to run but his feet couldn't move. 

  
  


”?gnorw gnihtemos si,suarcrI olleH“

  
  


His voice was gentle but it gave an unnerving feeling to him.

He turned back and continued walking,when he kept walking the darkness seemed to be leaving.

Dream tried to walk but he felt restraints on his hands and feet,as if they were pulling him back. 

He yelled out,trying to yell for the man but he seemed to keep walking,either not hearing him or choosing not to.

He was getting dragged more and more back,the ropes turning into chains forcing him to go into the darkness. 

“H-help!”

The man kept walking,the scenery becoming bright and a small house,he was soon greeted by two older boys,with brown hair and the one with glasses holding a small blond baby. 

He got a glimpse on the man’s face becoming more human,he herd him speak to the boys.

It felt warm. 

But not towards him. 

He yelled out one more time but none of them batted an eye.  
  


He was dragged into the darkness.

  
-x-

He opened his eyes and he was met with the bright blue sky,with clouds and a bright sun. He was lying down and when his hands made contact with the floor,he felt the soft grass.

“Clay?” He felt a slight nudge on his sweater,he turned to see the face of the sheep hybrid in the picture.

“Huh? Sorry what was the question?” He sputtered out.

“Daydreaming again?” A blonde,white hoodie figured laughed,the green masked boy gave a small chuckled as well while the sheep hybrid just gave a sweet smile,the blond continued, “The question was that what do you want to do when your older, i want to go traveling around everywhere and fight” He said proudly. 

“Of course you do” The green masked chuckled out,with Punz giving him a look of ‘what is that supposed to mean,he ignored Punz and continued “I want to go and have enough money to make as many inventions as i want” 

“Nerrd” Punz said lowly,covering it up as a cough,it looked like it hit a nerve with the green masked boy since he instantly gave a hard punch to his shoulder. 

The sheep hybrid looked at them with an annoyed sigh with a small smile,you could tell it was full of endearment. 

  
“I want to open a flower shop” 

  
“Laaamme” Both the older boys said plainly,Clay gave a slight chuckle. 

“Hmp, it's not lame! That is after i am done traveling all over the sea” She said with a pout, “What do you want to do when you're older,duckling?” 

Before he was able to respond, everything went dark again.

-x-

He breathed out. 

His heart was pacing fast,his breathing was uneven,he clutched the book tight around his chest. 

He didn’t know what happened,was that supposed to happen? Was he remembering?

It was scary.

He looked back to the book,he was on the last page.He closed it but opened it up again in a quick second and opened to the page that made him feel the warmest. 

It was also one of the only photos that he couldn't see alive dream’s wings. 

They felt cold. 

Wings felt cold.

Clay wasn’t sure if he liked remembering things. 

  
  


-x-

_Puffy Whispers to you: Did something happen?_

  
_  
_ _You Whisper to Puffy: Just tell me if you can by my base,if not we could just come by the flower shop or your house_

  
  


_Puffy whispers to you: We? Is Dream with you? I heard that from Tubbo that he hasn’t been around much_

  
  


Punz hold his breath 

  
_You whisper To Puffy: Yeah he is with me_

  
  


_Puffy whispers to Punz: Hmm it would be better if you come by my base, you know Niki and Dream aren’t exactly on the best terms_

  
  


_Puffy whispers to Punz: You haven’t told me what happened? Is he okay?_

  
  


Punz clicked out of commands. 

He couldn't just tell her over commands. 

  
He huffed and left back to the room. 

“Dre-Clay?” 

The young ghost flinched and looked at Punz as surprised and a bit scared,it was odd but Punz thought nothing of it. He crouched down to the boy’s level.

“So do you remember anything?At least a little bit?” 

The boy stayed silent,he seemed to refuse to make eye contact with Punz.Punz frowed taking it as a no,he sat down next to the boy, putting his hand around his shoulder.

“Is there anything that you want to ask? I don’t mind” 

The boy looked hesitant at first but past the picture to Punz. 

It was one of the first ones that they took,he believed maybe after a month or so after they found Dream?

It was a simple one, Dream sitting on Puffy’s lap and eating food with Sam sitting next to Puffy, Sam seeming yelling at him while he was taking the picture of the exact moment of him throwing a water balloon towards Sam.

It made him chuckle a bit looking at the photo.

  
  


“What happened to my wings?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter might be a little confusing ( I suck at editing and grammer), all would be answered next chapter (well more or less) 
> 
> I have a lot of motivation so chapters right now are coming out a bit frequent. 
> 
> Let your imagination go wild 
> 
> BUT just to clear things out, yes dream is a hybrid 
> 
> Edit - I changed it to him having the gills on his collar bone instead of his neck


	5. Ribs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Lorde.

_“The Dishonorable Knight”_

_The man’s features were softer here, his wings were tinier and hair is slightly shorter._

_Same edge,but instead of a beautiful night, it is a morning._

_“The knight protects,the knight is not a hero nor a villain, he fights because he loves it”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“He steals,he is greedy, he lives on adventure, he loves freedom,there is no king or queen they stay loyal to or to fight and they fight dirty”_

_“The knight lived for fighting but fighting is not worth it to the knight once their love ones are gone”_

_“Though the knight would die for the people they love,the only thing that knight had that was noble”_

_  
_ _The man smiled lightly._

_“The dishonorable knight”_

_He turned and now met with his dark green eyes._

_“Even when dishonorable, that doesn't mean he holds no honor at all”_

_“He holds only honor for once self and ones they love”_

-x-

_“Jeez! Slow down!” Punz was afraid if he stopped walking or went any slower his arm would get yanked off._

_“It's not my fault you're so slow! Come on the it's this way” The dirty blond said_

_“I don’t see why you're fanboying for this guy, is’t he just on streak?”_

_The purple sweater wearing teenager just gave him a glare and kept pulling him around the town.It has been a while since Punz decided to stay in the rather big town, he got plenty of work here and it ain’t a bad place to live._

_“Come on you see!” He said._

_It took a couple of minutes or so before they ended up in the middle town.Their town was known for their gladiator- dome type building where the best of the best fought in, but it is mostly used by the locals and not very full during this time of year._

_But apparently not today,when Punz and Purpled entered it wall packed._

_“I don’t think someone so minor would have this big of a crowd” Purpled said with a sligh snicker._

_For once his young friend is right,it was almost like everyone was here.He looked down below at the fight to see two figures, one who was the local never defeated champion and a noticeable green masked figure._

_The green hoodies figure had a mask that covered his whole face and a hoodie that hoved the rest,while he was lankier than their local champion, but he was very graceful in the way he attacked.He seemed to be able to detect every move the other did and be able to dodge._

_The mask was very creepy though,it was two dots and a curved line under making a happy face, it made him feel unnerved._

_“Whatever, so who is the infamous weirdo?” Punz asked_

_“No one really knows, he just sorta appeared one day and challenged the blood god in a fight, it almost ended badly for him but the fight suddenly stopped when both of their friends stopped it” Purpled stared at them fighting with lights in his eyes, “He sorta got famous for even daring to fight the blood god and lived! After that he challenged many others and entered more tournaments and kept winning, he is just amazing” Purpled said, his voice with pure excitement, “I think that he and The Blade are gonna do a actual formal duel in a couple weeks by now”_

_“Wait,he challenged THE BLADE and barely lived? And is gonna fight him again?” Punz whispered, looking at the battle with more interest now,Purpled just nodded in excitement._

_The Blade or (what most call him) The Blood God was known around everywhere for his violence and need for fighting, whoever he fights comes out dead or without a limb, and clearly this masked figure survived and was brave enough to challenge him._

_”I am not sure if he is incredibly brave or stupid” Punz mutters out loud._

_“Incredibly stupid” Laughed a man behind him,he had a bandana and somewhat raven colored hair. “That's pretty much summarizes Dream, along with being pretty lucky”_

_He noticed a sudden star struck expression on Purpled and was gonna ask before-_

_“THOSE FUCKING IDOITS!” He heard two people shriek, it was rather loud if Punz and Purpled were able to hear with all the noise around them._

_“Language!” Said another voice that differs from the latter._ _  
  
_

_The two figures barged in and stood next to the two of them,they sparked a curiosity in Punz and he noticed the figure with the bandana giving off the expression of “Oh fuck”._

_“I swear they are asking for a death wish!” One wearing a dark hood over his face making it hard to see his face, “I leave you three for a couple of minutes!” He said as he turned to the goggle wearing figure._

_“Don’t look at me! I told them not to do it! They did it behind my back!” The one with goggles said, “UGHHH It would only be a couple days he said! Bullshit! Of course he does this”_

_The older men noticed the bandana man next to him and once they did the shorter one hit the taller bandana wearing boy in the head,he looked really annoyed._

_“Hey!” He yelled out, clutching his head in pain._

_“Don’t ‘hey’ me! You two were supposed to lay low!”_

_“What's the point of coming here if we can’t even have a little fun”_

_“Oh i don’t know! Just to pass by quickly? Dream himself said that we were only staying here for a while before going back to the road”_

_“He's not even fully healed yet! How did you in good conscience let him fight?” The hooded figure said, chiming in._

_“Dream said he was fine and he looked healthy enough” Bandana boy said, avoiding eye contact._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“So I am guessing those are Dream’s friends?”Punz said, amused with the squabbling._

_“I swear you live under a rock! That is the Halo, Not Found and Sapnap” Purpled said rolling his eyes. ”Rumors say Halo was the one that was able to scared off The Blade” Punz gave a small chuckle as he saw the younger blonde glow at every word he said._

_“You're such a nerd” Punz said playfully as he messed up his hair,Purpled giving a pout._

Punz focused his eyes on the masked man down fighting, he swore for a moment he caught him staring at him.

Must been his imagination.

_  
_ _Though the masked man brought a sense of familiarity,though one he could not describe._ _  
_ _  
_ -x-

**_He really could have not pin pointed it at the time, he was such a idiot._ **

-x- 

_“Your such a annoying little pest”_

_The tall,muscular man stood tall,wiping off slight blood from his mouth,his eyes showed a sense of annoyance._

_“T-try living with him” Said Sam,out of breath before being kicked in the stomach again by a rather tall woman with red hair, Puffy came out suddenly and tried to attack the women with a wooden sword._

_It wasn’t effective and Puffy was thrown to the ground._

_They have no chance_

_But they have to keep going._

_They just have too._

_For him._

~~_This was there fault._ ~~

_Punz ran towards the large man, he tried to swing his sword near his neck but the man blocked it with his shield._

_He was thrown to the floor, the man aimed his sword towards his face and Punz barely missed it._

_Punz clutched his left eye, the sword cut barely messed his eye but the cut was deeply indicted next to it._

_He got up and tried to get another hit, but the man blocked it again._

_He got pinned to the tree,he pinned Punz with his two hands on his neck._

_He couldn't breath,he tried to jerk his hands to try to fight back but he felt like he didn't have enough time._

  
  


_He couldn't breathHe couldn't breathHe couldn't breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe could’t breathHe couldn't breathHe couldn't breathHe couldn't breathHe couldn't breath_

_It felt like he was dying._

_”GET AWAY FROM THEM”_

_A young boy with blond hair and eyes showing a mix of fear and angry, standing (slightly shaking) holding a iron sword tightly._  
  
_His wings expanding, trying to look big._

_Punz was barely able to comprehend, he wasn’t suppose to be here.He was supposed to stay safe away from here.He wasn’t suppose to here._  
  


_He tried to yell out, for him to fucking leave,to run,to be anywhere but here!_  
  


_He tried to yell out but he couldn’t._  
  


_All he felt next was a sharp pain on the neck and_

_nothing._

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He felt the grass,he was able to grab on it._

_His head felt light_

_All he saw when he awoke was crying Puffy,Sam nowhere to be seen,_

_And a pile of bloody feathers._

-x-

“Does any of this look familiar?” Punz asked

The boy looked in awe,though he had to shift the large hood on white hoodie to see properly. 

“No but this looks so cool!” The boy said loudly. 

“Shhh! It's still daylight,people may still be around” 

Punz plans to keep Clay a secret, at least until Puffy and Sam know. Why should one of the only people who still actually care about Dream not know first? 

His family. 

~~If Dream ever considered them family that when he was alive~~

“What's that!”the tiny ghost pointed out at the distance, Punz made it out to be Purpled’s makeship spaceship 

“It's a spaceship,cool right?” 

“Really cool!” 

Purpled.   
  
The boy and Dream were close ~~(Well until the wars).~~   
  


Even before Puffy came around,and before he and Sam reconcile, it was he, Purpeld and Dream.

It was almost a he had his small family again.

~~We’re did it go wrong?~~

Should he even tell the young boy 

Would he even be in? Punz hasn't seen the sarcastic boy in a while. 

He feels like he hasn’t seen many people in a while. 

~~Were they the reason Dream died~~?

He felt himself the ghost tighten his grasp on Punz’s hand. 

  
Punz shook his head,getting out of being lost in thought,he looked down to the boy, to only get a small smile from him. 

Punz could only give one back. 

They continued on walking,they fell in a comfortable silence, though Punz could hear the awes and amusement by the boy.Punz just chuckled in response. 

It wasn't until they reached the mushroom house,when the silence was gone. 

“She lives in a mushroom?” The boy’s eyes brighten, “Like in a book?” 

Punz gave a light chuckle, “Yep,like in those weird fairytale books” 

“Is she like a witch?”  
  
  
“A total witch, a nice witch though” Punz smiled 

Punz sat down near the entrance and the ghost did as well, right next to him while tilting him towards his arm, almost like a pillow. 

“When is she going to come?” The boy said, with a somewhat bored voice. 

“Any moment,Clay” 

  
The boy gave a slightly annoyed pout, he began to look around as if he were trying to find something that could entertain him,before they landed on a small patch of flowers. 

Clay jumped up and looked at Punz with large sparkles in his eyes.Punz already knew what the boy was thinking.

“Sure just don’t go too far and don’t get seen by anyone” 

“Okay!” 

The boy got up to the flowers and started picking them, while Punz made sure to observe their surroundings. 

He doesn't know if he was doing the right thing.

Keeping Dream’s death a secret?  
  
Maybe because he knew,deep inside, no one would really care. 

Some would be happy. 

No,most would be happy. 

And of course they should. 

  
Dream gone, they had no threat,well other than the famous arcanist himself.

  
Tommy could come back. 

Dream had his reasons,but he would never tell. 

That was how Dream was,he seemed to live in the present. 

Punz feels like he is stuck in the past. 

Other than the payment Dream gave him, he had no reason to stay by Dream’s side. 

Other than of course,from what he remembers of the blonde.

All of his mistakes. 

“PUNZ!” The kid’s pupiless greyish green eyes brightened up.

Maybe s second chance is needed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Look at these!Their really pretty”  
  
The ghost child holded scatter of flowers,majority being a bright yellow.

“They are” He got up and walked towards the boy. 

He knees down and messes with the ghosts hair. 

“You know...Puffy really loves flowers, you should give them to her”

His month was wided in a delighted surprise. 

“Punz?”  
  
He turned his head, seeing the female sheep hybrid, who was holding a small package. 

Punz stayed in a stunned stance, unsure what to do next, he felt the ghost get up and hide behind his leg,clutching the ends of his sweater. 

“Is that a kid? Since when did you have a kid?” 

She bend down to get onto the Clay’s level,  
  
“Why hello there little duckling,you don’t have to be scared” She smiled sweetly. 

Dream buried his head into Punz’s cloths,only peeking a bit. 

He noticed somthing in Puffy’s eye flashed a hint of surprised, before blinking it away.

  
  


“You said you and Dream,needed to talk about something? Where is Dream anyways?”Puffy asked, getting up to face Punz, her dark blue eyes looking lighter colored eyes.

Punz breathed in. 

“Well” 

Punz patted the boy behind him, pulling back the boy’s hood. 

“This is Dream” 

-x-

“So it is finally over?” Her voice was soft, filled with grief. 

She placed her bouquet down,of white and yellow flower with small petals surrounding it.

They were the beautiful chrysanthemum. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, was it? What happened?” A male voice said,his face had a mask on but his eyes showing all the grief it could.  
  


The third person,the hybrid, looked at the ground blankly. 

He had nothing to say, like always.  
  
“We came too late,” She said sadly. 

“We were always too late” The male voice laughed a bit darkly, there was a sad undertone to it. 

The third just stood in place, not taking his eyes off the grass. 

“Now what? Do we tell-?”  
  
  
“No,it's better if they found out instead” She said 

_Why should we tell the people who would be happy for someone’s death?_

The third signed to them. 

“So I am assuming that you two are going to be gone again” The male voice said kinda bitterly 

“Soon, but not now” She said, “Just let us feel the pain before moving on,what about you?” The muted man nodded,his hand holding hers tightly.

“I made friends here,that didn’t change and won’t now” He said bitterly

“And what are we?” She said with a small sad smile. 

“People who were just in the same situation” He said in an almost whispered voice. 

They stayed quiet as the flames raised behind them. 

They ignored it as if it didn’t exist and just stared at the grave in front of them. 

It isn’t like they caused it.

It's the least they could do for their friend. 

Their last goodbye. 

And all that was left behind? 

Burn into flames as the sun seemingly just started to set.

They didn’t know who and what started the fire. 

But in a way the fire made sense. 

A type of sense that would match Dream perfectly. 

And in a way that made them glad.

A way for peace. 

  
And to a new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions answered? nope 
> 
> Added even more questions? Yep
> 
> Yeah I’m doing a Dream and being a cryptic bitch- 
> 
> Maybe next chapter? XD
> 
> If their were any mistake is bc i wrote this on my phone.
> 
> Btw the last part could be platonic or romantic, doesn't really matter since this story ain't gonna be focused on nothing other than platonic relationships.


	6. I Bet on Losing Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Mitski

"The Homesick Navigator” 

“The homesick navigator’s goal is to find a home, often times they do but never to stay for long” 

“People called the navigator foolish, foolish to believe that they could go on travels and explore lands with the feeling of homesickness” 

  
“The navigator gets attached to the simple things in life, very unusual for someone who lives with no home in the general sense”    
  
“Thought it is true that once the navigator leaves a place and people the void would be back, they would one day find those people who could fill the gap and maybe stay full.” 

He smiled. 

“The Homesick navigator” 

  
“Even when homesick, they find their home on the road” 

  
“The homesickness may drag them down by causing hesitation to be ever leave to another place again but what they hold is that the navigator will someday find a home, and it's the people they find to travel and bond with” 

“Though unusual for a navigator to be homesick even after a long time on travel, that missing piece is one day always gonna filled in with the bonds of many people the road”

  
“And in a way, that makes them everywhere there home” 

-x-

  
  
_ He didn’t respond back  _

“Puffy?”    
  
Puffy jumped a bit in surprise, feeling the gentle feeling of her girlfriend's arms around her neck. She clicked away from commands and kissed Nikki on the cheek.

“Its nothing, I just have something to do later today” 

“Your baking?”   
  
Puffy’s eyes focused back onto the dough in front of her,it has actually been quite a while since she last baked, of course no one could compare to her amazing girlfriend’s baking but Puffy had to say that she wasn’t half bad. Though hers always came off slightly burnt or half baked. 

“Yeah, i’m gonna see Punz and Dream after closing the store” Puffy hesitated in the last part, feeling the arms around her tighten slightly.

“I understand Punz but  _ him _ ?” The softness in her voice didn’t change but there was definitely a bit of a sour tone to it, “I don’t think i’ll ever understand how much you cared about him” 

  
“I don’t think I do either” She whispered slightly, “Lets just say he reminds me of someone” 

Dream was a shadow of who he was before but that doesn't means Puffy would love him any least. 

Niki nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence before hearing a slight ring sound, almarming them that someone was in the store. 

Puffy wonders if she would ever have the chance to tell Niki, though she could never get the words out her mouth. Even her own heart shattered seeing what became of him. 

He wasn’t weak, but something told her it was something else. 

  
  


Something broken.

  
  


-x- 

_ They couldn’t afford many things, they lived off the road and even before they brought Clay around, they were always tight on money. They couldn't have the luxury of security or knowing if they would even eat the next day.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ None of them really did have a childhood that screamed normality ether but it was better than before. Puffy herself especially.  _

_ A part of her heart ache as she saw the only one out of them that still had that innocence to him.  _

_ His eyes glowed, a type of childlike glow of amazement and excitement. His hands and face were practically stuck on the glass as he looked at the colors and bright lights showing off the abundance of plushies, trains and things that would make any child baited in.  _

_ She noticed how his eyes glowed in a particular way towards one specific toy. It wasn’t that special looking, it looked like a simple baby blue dolphin plush that had buttons for eyes. But the way he looked made it seem like it was a giant diamond.  _

_ “Hey, little duckling, shouldn’t you be with Sam and Punz getting supplies?” She said as she grabbed his shoulders from behind.  _

_ He flinched slightly, tensing up slightly before calming down when his eyes met hers, he flashed a small smile. _

_ “I got distracted,” He said sheepishly, looking slightly embarrassed.  _

_ “I could see that” She smiled, “You want to buy something?”  _

_ He shook his head.  _

_ “N-No” _

_ “Liar” She giggled, ruffling his hair again, “ Lets buy,It could be our little secret from Sam and Punz”  _

_ She was ready to go in the store but was suddenly stopped by a tug on her sleeve. He was a surprisingly strong tug that pulled her back.  _

_ “I don’t want it really!” He clinged on her arm, looking and sounding slightly distressed, “It would be a waste”  _

_ “Clay, it's really okay, it's just a plushie, it cannot be that expensive-” The blonde boy clinged onto Puffy’s arm tighter. _

_ “No!” _

_ She stood in place, in utter confusion and slightly stunned. Clay’s voice was always on the softer ends, she barely ever heard a noise out of him when he first began to trust them.  _

_ “Ay Puffy, Clay!” a familiar voice yelled, it was Punz while Sam trialled shortly behind him.  _

_ Clay pulled her towards them and the day went on, but the interaction never left her mind.  _

_ She later went back to the store, hoping to maybe buy it for him as a surprise before stopping. Her eyes land on a hidden sign that was covered by cute plushies and figures. _

  
  
  


_ The sign had a design on it, an animal and hybrid.  _

_ And a large X- cross on it. _

_ The universal sign of no hybrids allowed. _

-x- 

Puffy turned the sign from “Open” to “Close” and began packing a couple of her stuff before starting to leave. 

  
She was able to make some sweet banana bread (only slightly burnt) and wrapped in some cloth and put it in a basket. 

“I’m going to be leaving now” She said loudly,almost half way out the door. 

“Uhh are you forgetting something?” Nikki said with a sweet but smug smile.   
  
Puffy smiled back and walked back towards it, giving her a peck. 

“See you tomorrow!” Puffy cheered, walking out and now towards her house. 

While walking she noticed the amount of red vines, it was far more than the ussal. 

It gave her a weird feeling, it made her feel anxious. She remembered the cold feeling of having the _ thing  _ in her mind, she wasn’t sure how but it was almost like it was controlling her. 

Sam had told her that he was gonna deal with it and from what she knows he was gonna have a meeting with Bad and Ant about it. 

Still, the anxious feeling of it seeing it spreading filled her with fear. 

  
She had seen how it affected Skeepy. 

She continued on walking, trying to ignore the new vines and plots of red. 

She eyed her mushroom house and saw a familiar blonde, she was about to yell out for his name before eyeing how there was a smaller figure behind him. 

“Punz?” 

He looked back towards her and she saw the child imimilatiy hide behind Punz's leg.

“Is that a kid? Since when did you have a kid?” Puffy bent down to the boy’s level but he seemed to buried his face into Punz's sweater. 

  
  


She had really been out of contact with Punz and Sam, though not out of contact that she didn’t know one of them had a kid! 

“Why hello there little duckling,you don’t have to be scared” She smiled sweetly. 

On closer look, she could see light blue particulars and the blue pale skin of the kid, it was odd but Puffy just thought that perhaps it was just being that he was a hybrid.

She swore he kinda looked like a child look like... 

She blinked away, it was her imagination. 

_ He kinda looked like Dream. _

_ “ _ You said you and Dream needed to talk about something? Where is Dream anyways?” 

S he noticed the uneasiness look he had, his eyes trying not to look at hers before breathing he breathed in heavily.

“Well...” 

Punz patted the boy behind him,pushing him lightly in front of him and pulling back the boy’s hood. Puffy’s eyes widened as she got a full look of the boy. 

His eyes were pale and pupilness, his skin was all pale and he looked a bit scared. 

He looked like Dream. 

_ Oh god he looked like Dream. _

_  
_ He was holding bright yellow flowers that contrasted greatly to the pale blue boy 

“This is Dream” 

Punz’s eyes still met hers, his face forming into a slight stiff smile, “Thought he would rather that you call him Clay” He patted the boy’s head.

There was a silence, her mind turning the gears. She was here after the downfall l’manberg and had only spoken a couple words to ghostbur. But seeing old pictures of Wilbur, she sees the difference between phantom and live being.

The little ghost walked towards her, flowers in hand and pushed them towards her. He gave off a shy smile, “P-Punz said you like flowers” he said kinda rushed, he looked slightly scared but still looked at her.    
  
_ Oh god his eyes were so pale _

Oh God Oh God Oh God 

She had seen Dream just two days ago, he looked okay.    
  
No No No No No No 

This couldn’t- No it just couldn’t- 

Her duckling couldn’t be gone, no no no no no no.   
  
She covered her mouth,covering her gasps, tears escaping from her eyes. 

Her smiling duckling. 

Her happy duckling. 

_ He just can’t be gone. _

_ He just can’t, oh god he just can’t.  _

She steps away from him, the boy just looks at her ( _ Please stop staring at me Please Stop staring with his eyes Just please _ ).She feels her legs collapse.

_ No… _

__ _  
_ _ Please no…  _

-x- 

She holded the small package in her hand, it actually took a lot to make it. Sewing and crocheting with little to not experience beforehand was difficult but she got used to it fast. 

“Have you seen Clay anywhere?”

They had a small campsite quite far away from the village, the forest woods were a bit thick but they had found some land to set up for camp. 

It was really just a campfire with an abundance of blankets and nick-nacks they had, they couldn’t bring a lot of stuff usually. Only important stuff. 

“He left for the river,grabbing some fresh water I think,” Punz said, while wiping a sword. 

Puffy nodded and headed in that direction. She walked towards the river with ease, though the forest was thick, the trail towards the river wasn’t.

When she got to the river it didn’t take long to find her duckling, the blonde was sitting down next to the river with two filled up bottles next to him. He had an unreadable expression as he looked down at the sparkly water flow. 

Dream always loved the water, but never dared to get in. It was odd, but Puffy chose not to question it. 

She slowly walked towards the back, making sure her steps were silent. She succeeded and ended up covering his eyes. 

“How’s my favorite duckling!” She smiled. 

“ Puffy!” He squeaked out with a small gasp.

She put her head on his head and hand on shoulder, “So what’cha doing?” She said playfully. 

“Nothing” he said with a small smile, “What are you doing here?” 

“ I came to give you something” She smiled at the confused look he had. 

She pulled out the small dolphin plush and watched his eyes go wide. 

“How- But the-”    
  
“I finally saw the sign in the store though that didn’t stop me! I made it myself” 

“Ehhh, but the yarn and the buttons- that's expensive! I don’t need it” He said but the glow in his eyes was undeniable. 

“Your a kid, you shouldn't worry about simple things like this”

“...Are you really giving me this?” He said nervously

“Of course! It's yours to keep” 

A teary eyed face with a big smile crept on his face. 

  
“Thank you!” 

He gave her a organ squishing hug and she gave one of her own. 

A kid should have a opportunity to be an actual kid.

Puffy knew that their was something he was hiding, and something thing that made her duckling scared.

And she wants to fix that.

Because whatever it is, it is something that no child should go through. 

-x- 

She would do anything to get that same smile. 

The same innocence. 

-x-

She feels a cold hand on her shoulder,Puffy undercover her eyes. Tears are now staining and going down. 

She looked at the boy.

He looked nervous and guilty, “Why sad? Happy” He got two of his fingers and put them on the ends of his mouth to make a smiling face. 

She didn’t want this to be her duckling, no no no no. T

he boy looked at panic, but she could barely tell. Her vision were blurred from how many tears seemed to be coming out. 

Her mind just saying no no no no no

That this is not reality.

That this is not the truth. 

This was not her duckling, it could not be her duckling. 

Her duckling was still alive 

Laughing and wheezing. 

He wasn't.. 

He wasn't... 

He wasn't-

She felt another hand on her shoulder,but this time it was warm. 

“We have a lot to talk about” He tried to give a small comforting smile. 

But it came off flat. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unedited chapter ;-;, really sorry 
> 
> ALSO LIKE WTF 1130 KUDOS???? LIKE THANKS YA AND GLAD YA LIKED THIS 
> 
> I am probably gonna upload at least once a week, or two weeks since I have been really busy with class and health problems recently. 
> 
> Also I read some of the pervious parts of this and realized I have a LOT of editing to do, I'm trying to improve my writing hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/wkuXjhWDs2
> 
> Wanna join the Ghost Dream Cult? Well here it is 
> 
> We talk about other things too but mostly about Ghost Dream :3
> 
> EDIT - I made Dream slightly older in the flashback and added that dream had bandages on his neck


End file.
